Footwear comes in a vast variety of styles and designs to suit numerous functional and aesthetic goals. People are all individuals with variances in body parts including their feet. Foot specifications vary in width, bone structure, toe lengths, protrusions, and varying positions of instep. Feet can swell from changes in weather, excessive walking, or increased salt intake. One foot may be wider then the other. All feet are different and individuals are often uncomfortable in over the counter footwear. The present invention enables the consumer to adjust the sandal straps up or down and adjust the width of the straps as well to increase their personal comfort. Custom molded shoes can be expensive and the present invention would offer this benefit for a moderate amount of money. The ability to alter width or strap location at any time would be a benefit to most individuals.
The present invention also offers the consumer the ability to mix and match straps and insoles to customize their shoe whenever required. An ankle strap can be removed and reapplied at any chosen time. All straps are removable and replaceable to any platform. The consumer can purchase a set of new straps with or without a new platform. Having each pair of straps mounted on its own platform makes it more convenient to simply slide and lock into the base, cover with insole and go. It will maintain the consumer's personal adjustments for next time. Any platform is transferable to any style (heel, flat, or wedge) sandal of the same size. All insoles are also transferable to any style of same size sandal. A soiled insole can be replaced when needed. All of the possible variations increase the consumer ability to affordably increase their amount of foot attire.